


music box

by curiosity



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosity/pseuds/curiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Yew returns home from his knight duties looking extremely cheered up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	music box

One day, Yew returns home from his knight duties looking extremely cheered up.

Magnolia, as always, makes her way to the front door to greet Yew with her warm and bright smile, ask him how his day was, how Janne and Nikolai are doing after they’ve returned to the Crystal Orthodoxy, mentions how she’s been taking care of the flowers in their little garden of their comfortable house. And, as always, Yew listens to her and lets a serene smile grace his expression, letting Magnolia’s warmth fill his heart…

…except that wasn’t the only thing that seemed to make him happy today.

He realizes Magnolia did not notice he has a simple wrapped package hidden behind his back, most likely, which is a good sign, since Yew really wants to surprise Magnolia for once, like all the times she was the one to surprise him in one way or another – like that one time she baked him some fresh cookies (Agnès helped her with that, giving a few tips on how to make them super tasty but not too sugary, and Edea was there, too, more to actually taste the cookies than to help making them, and also ask “Why not put gravy on them?”, to which Agnès let a sigh out and Magnolia giggled.)

“Magnolia,” Yew interrupts her as she says she was going to make them something to eat, since sun was setting already and both of them could use some food to ease up their hunger. “I’ve brought you something.”

Puzzled at the mention of the verb “brought” and the word “something”, Magnolia gives Yew a confused look. If she recalls correctly, today isn’t a special day of sorts; it isn’t her birthday (though she still doesn’t know when exactly _is_ her birthday in Luxendarc’s years; the Moon has a different way to count them. Yew, like the proud scholar he is, promised to discover a way to convert that date and find a certain day of celebrate her birthday, and as soon as he found it out, he would run to tell her) or… no, she really can’t figure out what the occasion might be, if there is any.

Then, Yew uncovers the package from his back and shows it right in front of Magnolia. Still feeling a bit lost, Magnolia looks at the box, then looks at Yew, then at the box again, and gives Yew one last look to find him smiling reassuringly, as if he’s telling her “go on, it’s yours.”

Magnolia slowly undoes the present, removing its blue ribbon and strip and putting her hands on the lid, and, not quite on what it can possibly be while a billion thoughts run through her mind, she slowly closes her eyes to make the surprise feel more real, and–

“ _Mon dieu_ ,” are the words that escape Magnolia’s lips upon opening the box. She looks up to Yew, whose smile is so warm and comforting, and then reached out to pick up what’s within the box. It’s… a music box. “Yew…”

“I found it on the way back,” Yew notes, and Magnolia sees adorable, flustered rosy cheeks that match hers at the moment. “It reminded me of you. And the song is pretty, too.”

Its shape is one of a flower (it resembles a magnolia, which Yew thought was the best and most fitting design ever) and its colour is quite alike to Magnolia’s hair colour, a pure snow white (which was another bonus). Magnolia opens it then, only to become completely dazzled at how mesmerizing the song that comes from the music box sounds. It’s a calm tune, a soft melody, one she finds comforting. In the center of the inner of the music box, there are two orbs which are shining brightly – one blue and one pink – but, those lights fade away once the music stops playing.

Yew notices there are little tears forming themselves in the corner of Magnolia’s ruby eyes, and wipes them away with thumb, worried that it might have been a bit too much, since it wasn’t his intention to make her cry, if anything he just wanted to make her smile like she always makes him smile– and that seems to bring her back down to earth from the daze she caught herself in. Blinking her eyes one and two times, she eyes the music box in her hands and actually smiles.

“It’s so lovely,” Magnolia’s smile grows even bigger as she meets Yew’s blue-green eyes. “Thank you, Yew.” She throws her arms around his neck slowly, and feels Yew returning the hug when he puts his arms around her waist.

(She thinks, then: Yew isn’t that good with physical contact. Magnolia has always been the one to initiate their little romantic moments together, though she is quite shy and embarrassed herself, and Yew would always look as bright red as a tomato, and she would follow him on that afterwards, and there they would stand, either next to each other or face-to-face, so flustered to even move on with a kiss or hand holding or anything. Magnolia normally breaks this mood with a small giggle, always accompanied by Yew’s laughter, and she loves those moments, she loves what there is between both of them, she loves him, and she knows Yew loves her too.)

From there on, Magnolia always opens the music box to be welcomed by its melody before heading to sleep, as Yew lays down next to her, sleeping soundly. In a way, it sounds a bit like home, and she misses her home in Fort-Lune, but, she has also found a home with Yew, here in Luxendarc, and that’s all she needs. The song continues on as she drifts off to a peaceful sleep, and Magnolia smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> (warning! warning! mention of spoilers!)
> 
> the song in the music box is [altair and vega’s theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMVD9yYu--M). obviously, the silhouettes of both of them resemble yew and magnolia, and so i immediately thought they had some sort of connection, like altair and vega were yew and magnolia but they’re their celestial realm alternative selves… if you get what i mean. but apparently nah, that was just a thing i thought. and so this sorta happened after spending the whole afternoon crying over that damn song
> 
> with the way that this is written, you can pretty much imagine it with any song but it's more feel-inducing when you think of that track and along that trail of thought. look i'm just dying


End file.
